


Viktor on Ice

by Awenna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, I just really like Phichit as an enabler, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is the Best, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna
Summary: Ice is slippery, which can lead to falls if you don't have the right shoes. Then again, falling in front of the door of your cute neighbour might be worth the fall.





	Viktor on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> That title is a pun, I am hilarious.  
> It all started because it is snowing here and my snow boots were at home and it super slippery and I live downhill and friends who shall not be named joked about imagining your otp as meeting because one crashed into the house of the other because of the ice.  
> I hope you enjoy this little fic. :D

The day had started well. It was not sunny as it had been the previous days, but it was not raining. It was not really windy, which was also a big plus. Work had been going slowly, but nicely. But then, it had started to rain and the rain changed into hail and the hail into snow. And it would not stop. It would fall and fall and fall. This city was not made for snow, it was dysfunctional enough when the weather conditions were perfect, it turned into a nightmare when snow arrived.

Viktor knew snow, he had grown in Russia. But the people in this country felt like the apocalypse had started for 3 cm worth of snow. Then again Viktor had grown soft, he did not take enough precautions. He could handle the cold with the right clothes, but it never snowed, so he was not prepared. And by right clothes, he also meant shoes. Shoes. See the problematic thing about snow is not snow itself, no, in places such as this one, the problem is ice. The ice that will form after the snow left. Because the temperature does not seem to know whether it wants to warm up or not. It will grow colder, thus creating the ice from the snow and then it will get warmer so that the snow will start to melt and almost as soon, it will grow colder again, and the ice will take its prime place on the pavement making them so slippery that even walking like a penguin will not help.

It is all fine with adapted footwear, but as we have stated before, nobody has appropriate footwear. Or rather in Viktor’s case, has the appropriate footwear with them and not at the bottom of a of the many boxes currently taking the dust in their basement. 

It all went relatively well until the last part of the journey. Public transport is slow, so slow. After a long day at work, the only thing Viktor wanted was to go home, get his blanket and a nice and warm cup of tea with jam and spend the evening with a good book next to his fire. That was the dream, or rather that was what Viktor was dreaming as he went down the hill that brought him home.

In retrospect, he really should have seen that coming. The universe always has a funny way to wake you up. As he was nearly at the bottom of the hill, Viktor slipped on some ice and ended up on his bum right in front of the door of his neighbour on the other side of the street, just as said neighbour opened his door.

They ended up face to face. The one on the floor, white from the snow, the other, stunned, in slippers with the mailbox key in his hand. Once the surprised was past, Viktor started to laugh and his neighbour joined him after a few second. This was so incongruous. Viktor had only moved into his house a few weeks back and had not yet met any of the neighbours. A shame it had taken him so long now that he saw how cute his neighbour was. Said neighbour offered a hand to help Viktor stand.

“Is there anything I can do to help you? Did you need anything?”

“Well actually,” said Viktor, “my plan had been to go home. I live on the other side of the street at number 14, but the ice decided otherwise it would seem.”

Just as he finished, a voice started speaking from behind the cute neighbour: “Yuuri, who are you talking to? Is it the cute postman?”

The neighbour, Yuuri?, blushed and turned to face the other person inside.

“No-o! Phichit! Our neighbour from the other side of the road had a slippery meeting with the ice which apparently ended up at our door.”

The person to whom the other voice belonged approached, looked at him for a few seconds and seemingly pleased with what he saw, said: 

“Well don’t stay like that. Now that you’re here, come in. The cold air is infiltrating and the insulation in these houses is already bad enough that we do not need more cold air.”

Before Viktor could protest or Yuuri say a word, Phichit had pushed him inside and said to Yuuri to quickly close the door. Which he did after having checked the (empty) mailbox. After offering Viktor a seat at the table not far from the warm fireplace, he asked Viktor if he wanted some tea. The latter said yes and so Phichit went to the kitchen to get a cup to pour the tea out of the teapot already on the table. 

“We were about to sit down before you arrived in front of our door. Nothing better to unwind at the end of a long day than a good cup of tea, don’t you think?”

Viktor agreed and started to drink his cup before making a face. Yuuri, who started drinking his cup of tea asked if everything was okay and if Viktor was hurt from his fall.

“Oh no, thank you. It’s just… Well you see, I’m from Russia and so I have my tea with jam and I didn’t realise before I started to drink that this was not home and that not having jam would make thisway stronger than I am used to.”

That made Phichit laugh.

“Yuuri, here, likes his tea like his men, if I may say so, that is, strong.”

Viktor snorted and nearly spat out his drink.

Yuuri who had already looked revolted by the mention of jam in tea, turned towards Phichit, looking outraged. 

“PHICHIT!”

Phichit looked very pleased.

What followed was a discussion on the merits of diverse types of sweeteners in tea, from none to honey and jam. The conversation flowed easily, and it was soon quite late. Yuuri’s stomach started making noises at one point which served as a reminder of the time passing. Viktor checked his watch and realising how late it was, said it was probably time for him to cross the road to his own house and bid them good night.

They all stood up, Viktor put his outdoor clothes back on and they all moved towards the door.

“Well it was a pleasure to meet you Viktor. I didn’t think meeting someone by them falling in front of our door was a thing that could happen, but here you go,” said Phichit.

“Me neither, but I am glad I did for I had the best evening in a while,” answered Viktor looking at Yuuri as he pronounced those words.

They bid each other goodbye and separated.

Later that night, as Viktor was preparing to go to bed, he thought again about how glad he was that he had not been prepared for the snow. His neighbours were wonderfully nice and Yuuri was cementing himself as a very agreeable person to be with if those few hours were anything to go by. Plus, he really was cute. Viktor promised himself that night that he would not wait to fall again before crossing the street once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this short fic. I want to get back to writing because I still need to finish the child AU I started in January (but #perfectionism and #procrastination are bad). And then I have an Azur & Asmar AU I want to do, but I'll need to do more research before that can happen. But it's the plan for the next 5/6 months. :D


End file.
